


[Podfic] Appearances Can Be Deceiving

by madnads



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Misunderstandings, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnads/pseuds/madnads
Summary: A post-Thawed Out ficlet where a variety of people don't realize who James Barnes is or how he's connected to the Avengers and keep drawing the wrong conclusions and absolutely nothing awful happens.--Written by Auburn





	[Podfic] Appearances Can Be Deceiving

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Appearances Can Be Deceiving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661798) by [auburn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auburn/pseuds/auburn). 



This was a challenge for myself to do different character voices and tones. This is a short sequel piece to an epic [Thawed Out](http://archiveofourown.org/series/452449) by [Auburn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/auburn/pseuds/auburn) & [Eretria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eretria/pseuds/eretria), a VERY awesome Post-WS Recovery Bucky, that is really thoughtfully and beautifully crafted by these two wonderful writers, which I HIGHLY suggest reading because it's funny, sad, and just so careful! The authors' love for each of the characters shine through all the highlighted moments big and small! (read it read it read it, if you haven't!!) 

This little piece is GEN, and as the summary says, where outsiders get a little peek at Barnes and they draw some wrong conclusions, and nothing is terrible. and it's absolutely wonderful! <3

Thank you Auburn for allowing me to podfic this wonderful piece! It was a joy to do! Please leave Auburn all the kudos and love for such a fabulous work! 

[Appearances Can Be Deceiving](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9JtqgQwuKmaWTNSamR6eFgyQjQ) (~45 min) 

Pst: If you enjoyed, or my performance was able to give you the giggles or a laugh, give me a holler on [tumblr](madnads.tumblr.com). :D


End file.
